I have suffered from a High Functioning form of Autism, known as Asperger's Syndrome, since I was born. The autism caused the dysregulation of my endocannabinoid immune system, which caused the autoimmune disorder known as Celiac Disease, which then turned into cancer of the stomach lining. And only after going into renal failure, did I begin to look for a solution.
Then I read a recent study from the Biomedical Center for Autism Research and Treatment, which suggests the CB2 receptor as a potential therapeutic target for the cannabis. This study was the first to demonstrate the up-regulation of CB2 receptors in autistic endocannabinoid systems.
The CB2 receptor enhancements demonstrate that the endocannabinoid system is involved in the maintenance of autism. According to the findings, the endocannabinoid system may represent a novel treatment opportunity for cannabis therapy with autistic minds. And that's because the up-regulation of the CB2 receptors enhances the peripheral organs ability to manage the immune system. And endocannabinoid signaling, in general, affects learning, pain, and other important regenerative processes.
You see, the endocannabinoid system is an intricate network of endocannabinoids, their receptors, and the associated enzymes; and all play critical roles in maintaining the body's homeostasis. And our biochemical homeostasis is unique to each one of us. It is therefore important to note, that in most cases, scientists make decisions based on evidence gained from an experiment with extensive controls. But the differences in cannabinoid composition, varies from batch to batch, thus making cannabis experiments too organic for scientific rigidity.
So I needed to find a healthy and inexpensive way to make a nutritional Cannabis food supplement. A daily dietary supplement that was all natural and healthy, and a capsule that could be taken in large quantities without harmful side effects. But there were no commercial products that would meet my needs.
Then I began experimenting with different ingredients and different heating methods. This process took about two years before I came up with a novel, non-obvious and useful method to process the Cannabis plant into a food supplement.
And this novel, non-obvious and useful method is a process based upon the different pressings of the raw and cooked cannabis plant, combined with various fats, to produce different amalgams that holistically synergize to create the wholesome food product, and nutritional dietary supplement, called the Bioavailable Cannabis Plant Blend.
You see, I started researching more about the endocannabinoid system, and found out that all of the animals on this planet also have an endocannabinoid system. Then I had another ‘crystallization moment’, where I realized that the cannabis plant must be decarboxylated by using my discovered methods, so our livestock could also realize the efficacy of the cannabis plant.
I then delved into animal suffering, animal feed, and animal antibiotics; and realized that the cannabis feed, if processed correctly, could reduce animal suffering, could reduce the need for animal antibiotics, and could reduce the need to cultivate so much arable farmland, to feed our livestock with.
Following that realization, I started focusing on how to use the Cannabis Plant for addiction recovery. And I began to read about how the Cannabis Plant can help people with Heroin Addiction.
So I then extrapolated that understanding with the idea that the Cannabis Plant could help people relieve their Tobacco addiction, and their Nicotine Chemical addiction, as well. So I then came up with a blended recipe that could stand as a substitute for Tobacco Cigarette and Cigar Smoking, while at the same time, weaning the user off-of their Nicotine addiction.
Flowing that realization, I started researching various chemical compounds that would help create a smooth and impactful Smokeless Tobacco Replacement. And here is where I found out that the average Smokeless Tobacco is filled with some really nasty chemicals and fillers:
Chemicals like:
Arsenic: a poison used in insecticides, rat poison, and anchoring cementused to build housesCyanide: a poison found in chemical weapons and car exhaustPolonium 210: a highly radioactive and chemically toxic elementfound in nuclear wasteN-Nitrosamines: cancer causing toxins found in brake fluid and granitecounter-top cleanersFormaldehyde: a cancer causing chemical found in glue and gas stoves.Also used to preserve corpsesCadmium: found in motor oil and gear oilBenzene: found in unleaded gasoline, car engine degreasers, insecticides,motor oil and paintLead: a poison found in high-mileage motor oil and ceramic glazeUranium 235: a toxic chemical used in nuclear reactors andnuclear weapons.
Then I started to realize, that for this nasty process to cease, we had to come up with a way for people to satisfy their cravings for the effects and rituals acquired during their Smokeless Tobacco addiction. Meaning, we still had to provide the ritual of smokeless tobacco, and we had to add various ingredients to enhance, smooth-out, and magnify the smokeless product experience, while also remembering to pre-decarboxylate the various cannabinoids found in the processed Cannabis Plant (while also remembering to add the raw cannabinoids, terpenes, and flavonoids).